The Lord and the Hanyou
by Ninjasellers
Summary: A revise of my first story. This is an AU With Inuyasha gone mad, Kagome is left in the feudal era, unable to go back. Strange things have happened, what will she do, now that everything about her is different? Ugh I hate summaries.
1. the Hanyou and the Hound

**revised and edited for no spaces between words, document manager on mobile doesn't like copy and paste from Evernote!**

Kagome paced the hut, unable to figure out what exactly was on her mind. First off, she was a hanyou. Improbable, yes. Impossible, apparently not.

This must be a dream. She thought, as she stared into the old mirror she had found years ago. Reaching up,she put anear between two fingers. they were just far too large for her head.

But she was dead. She accepted it, and let herself go. Afterall, she was honestly too heartbroken to really move on. Now, she stood, alive, inside this hut alone. Alive. Why alive? She had wanted to die.

She had no clue who had done this. Kagome was slightly grateful, but for the most part, she was more or less tired.

It had been over a week since the incident, and she had just woken up. To her suprise, there was noone in the hut watching over her, but evidence that someone had been staying by her side.

Her newly enhanced senses picked up whiffs of a scent she didn't know. But in all honesty, she had never been able to scent someone before. It had seemed familiar, almost friendly, but she hadn't the slightest. She stopped her pacing when she noticed the object that she had thought to be her pillow, move slightly against her bedroll. She stiffened when she realized that it looked to be something she had saw before, and acting on impulse, she knelt down to touch the soft fur.

The fluff stopped moving and settled into her touch, and much to her horror, something caught her attention from the doorway.

Sesshomaru eyed her coldly. Kagome noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and wondered why he looked to be so tired. But, she had been caught red handed, and as she ripped her hand away from the mokoto, she thought she saw an ounce of disappointment shoot through his features. It was gone as quick as it had arrived, however, and he gracefully stepped towards her.

She fell on her ass from her squatting position and yelped, and he reached down to pick up his forgotten tail. Huffing, he left her where she sat, and turned back to the door to leave.

"I will retrieve the priestess and the Slayer, now that you are awake. Eat the meal on the table. You are malnourished, and require immediate Care."

And with that, he exited the hut as quickly as he came. Confused, kagome looked toward the table and sighed. She would not be eating. She didn't feel like it. Slowly, she returned to the bed and grumbled. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as it was before.

She stirred to the gentle sound of Kaede's voice enveloping her. She hadn't realized she had fallen back to sleep, but she was damned if she was going to get up now. A small hand touched her shoulder, carefully shaking her to see if she was up, and a low growled left her throat. The old woman didn't seem to notice, and stood up to leave.

"The child must be very tired, I'll leave her be until she wakes again."

She went to exit, but a large, toned arm stopped her.

"Old woman, she is up. She is meerly pretending so that you will leave. She needs to be looked over. Do not be so soft. This girl has been sleeping over a week with no food or water."

He eyed her keenly, and Kaede nodded, turning back to Kagome.

"Child, please don't make this any harder on yourself. If you just let me look you over, I will leave you to yourself. I promise to be quick."

And with that, Kaede took no shit. She turned the girl on to her back and started to fuss over her, exposing her midsection to glance at the already healed, but deathly looking white scar on her torso and chest. Kagome squealed and turned her head to look up at the inuyokai in the doorway, suprised to see him turned away and looking off outside. She didn't fret as much, and quietly let the old priestess do her work.

After some smelly incense and ointment, Kaede went to exit the hut, but was stopped short again, only this time, it was by the young woman on her bed. Kagome clutched the bottom of Kaede's skirt, and her heart clenched for a second. She looked downright lost. She kneeled down to her, and put her hand on her hair, minding the ears that adorned her head.

"You're alright child, you're safe. Sesshomaru refuses to let anything harm you. He seems to have claimed our little village as part of his lands." With that, he looked over his shoulder at the women and huffed again, his gaze not as threatening as before. "We've no demon threats as of late, and we've seen hide nor hair of inuyasha."

Kagome sighed in relief. So he's at least alive, and ok.

But as if able to read her mind, Sesshomaru turned abruptly and looked her dead in the face, clenching his jaw.

"Yes, you're beloved mutt is alive. For now. He would not have been, if you hadn't begged. The fact that you still care at all is enough for me to know that you are still not in your right mind. I've control over these lands, and after you're healed, if you still feel his life is more important than you're own, I demand you leave and go find him then. Tell him how much you crave for him, like a bitch in heat, and what he does to you after, will be none of my concern."

He turned back toward the door, and she dared to think she heard him mumble something in regards to "shame that this beauty is wasted on an idiot."

She huffed. She had enough of him insulting her.

"Listen Sesshomaru! I don't blame him for something he couldn't control, but I do blame myself for not being able to help! Sure, I was heartbroken, but not because I loved him in any romantic way! I loved him as my best friend, and then I lost him, you pompus ass! Are you telling me youve never lost a friend!? Oh wait, you haven't, because you haven't gotten any friends, only servants!" She had stood up, attempting to look as big as she could, and had stalked over to him, actually catching him off gaurd. She growled and added to her statement.

"And I won't leave your lands because I'm going to go searching for the man who literally ripped my heart out. I'm leaving because I can't stand to live somewhere you dare to claim as your own! Now, if you'll excuse me." She sneered as she shouldered him out of her way through the door, "this bitch in heat will be leaving now, and Incase you missed it, she didn't stutter when she implied that you were a pompus ass."

With that, Kagome left the hut, lightly smirking to herself. She didn't pause as she felt the aura of a royally pissed off demon brush against her, but meerly moved faster. She kept up her pace as she felt the aura attempt to dominate her, but she didn't back down of stop. She had no clue how to work her aura, so it just flaired around her wildly. She sprinted off into the forest, oblivious to the fact that she was actually heading further into his territory.

Sesshomaru glanced back at the old woman, still in the hut. She wore a smirk and he frowned deeply. She had just watched as this tiny woman had blatantly insulted him, rendering him speechless. He had no doubt the other demons in the village had heard her call him a pompus ass, on top of her yelling. He needed to show them that he would take no shit, and especially not from a female hanyou, of all things.

He let his easily contained anger out, and watched as his aura shot out and eveloped kagome. He frowned as she continued onward, picking up pace. She should have stopped dead. He shook his head and pushed on, stepping out of the hut. This time, he smirked as her aura went haywire and she started to run.

There. That's the fear I was looking for. He raised his head high as he noticed the guards around the village bristle with anticipation, waiting for him to attack, pounce, or give chase. He slowly stalked the woman running out of the village, knowing he would catch her in due time. He turned toward the guard closest to his hut, and grinned menacingly, knowing he would take the hint.

"Do not follow, this one is mine to punish." And with that, he leapt away from the village, into the tree foliage above.

She thought that she had lost him, but in the process she herself was lost. She looked this way and that, eyeing the treeline behind her for any sudden movement. Seeing none, she listened and heard the sound of running water. Following the rushing noise, she quickly found a creek and sighed. She leaned down and began to cup the water in her hands, taking long drinks until she was satisfied. Kagome settled on a rock and started to wash her face, when her blood ran cold. Something was stalking her, she could sense it. An aura seemed to dominate her from everywhere, and she was basically flattened on the rock she had claimed as a seat. She saw absolutely nothing as she heard a chuckle come from behind her, and she couldnt move as he came into her vision.

He stood over her, a devilish smile and jagged magenta stripes had morphed it's way onto his once boyish face, unbefitting of the attitude she knew him to have. She couldn't even flinch as he knelt down and grabbed a strand of her silver hair, running it through his clawed fingers. He gazed his red and teal eyes into her silver, and grunted, a laugh permeated the air.

"Where have you been hiding, little hanyou? Are you lost? You don't look like you know where you are. Don't be afraid, I'm here to... Help." The smirked wider, fangs elongating a bit as he chuckled. He grabbed her ear, and kagome squeaked in reply, obviously unhappy with the sudden intrusion. He sniffed the air and frowned. Eyes squinting the tiniest bit.

"You smell of another male, but are not mated. Are you a whore, little one? Do you do these things for fun? I'll show you real fun, and rid you of that disgusting scent, free of charge." His smile returned, and Kagome's eyes widened in fear. This was definitely not the Inuyasha she once knew, and she started to struggle, able to wiggle a bit now that she wasn't completely unsure as to what was going on. She huffed when he got on top of her, further pinning her to the rock below. Her back hurt, and his weight on her waist made her tailbone throb in retaliation. She started to try to converse with him.

"Y-you don't have to do this! Really, I've never been, I don't- just stop!" She cried out, and he laughed a bit louder.

"You smell of Sesshomaru, you must be one of his. Why would he keep a hanyou? He hates us. Oh well, I wonder what he'll do to you once he finds out you ran off and rutted a random demon in the woods? Better yet, tell him who I am, I want you to scream this name, here, say it with me."

He started to undo his pants, and as he got his off, she started to cry harder. He grabbed onto her skirt and hiked it up, taking note she had strange undergarments on. He hooked a claw onto them, noting just how warm she was. "Inu-' he started, as he tore the fabric under his claw,shifting to get a better view of her under him. He smelt absolutely no arousal, and frowned slightly. He brought his hand back and licked this clawed fingers, hoping this would hurt, but not enough to make it to where she wouldn't soon comply. He didn't want too much of a struggle, just enough to satisfy his demons lust for blood and sex. She was already screaming when he positioned hisfour fingers at her entrance, go big or go home. He bit her collarbone as she screamed louder, and went to thrust them in and finish his name when something caught his eye.

"-yasha" he finished his name just as he was assulted by the blunt force of his brother, who tackled him into the creek.

He groaned in pain as his ribs cracked from the force of a boulder he was shoved into. Sesshomaru growled and began to move back to his brother, aura raging.

Inuyasha winced, but chuckled.

"What? Couldnt stand to see one of your many harem girls with another man? She was practically begging me to fuck her! And who am I to turn away such a woman in need."

He winked to her, and she began to stand, no longer under his control. Kagome snarled, much to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's suprise, and she fixed her skirt, now ripped up the thigh in the struggle. Sesshomaru found himself eyeing her exposed thigh long enough for inuyasha to catch him off guard with a powerful left hook. He stumbled back, almost losing his footing on the slippery, alge covered stones under the water.

Then, to his suprise, inuyashachuckledand disappeared into the woods, completely confusing both the demons by the creek.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and quickly bowed low in an attempt to apologize, knowing she couldnt defy him when he had just saved her from the monster inuyasha had turned into. She had gotten to her knees and just as she had, malnourishment had gotten the better of her, and a surge of light-headedness hit like a brick, she fell forward and he grabbed her before she could smack her face on the rock. He lifted her up and looked down at her confused, tired face before he had smelt the blood. He traced it to her shirt collar, before he noticed she was crying again. He decided it would be best to evaluate her after he got her back to the village. She put her head in his chest and he stiffened, not use to the contact, before he darted off to the village in hopes that inuyasha would not follow.

Back at the village and in the hut, Kagome's sobs had lessened, and she was quietler now, but Sesshomaru hadn't put her down yet. Something about the way she smelt even made his iced heart soften a bit, and he knew she needed this comfort.

It was getting to be late afternoon, and hehaddoubledthe normal nightly patrols around the village with his best men. If inuyasha stepped foot within even 20 miles of his adopted village, he would know.

Now that they we're back, he wanted to look over her wound better. He sat crosslegged on the bedroll with her in his lap, and gently pushed aside her hair. Noting that the silver tresses were silky, much like his, he shoved that thought aside and looked to the collar of her shirt. There, right under the fabric, he could sense a mark.

Though it had already healed, Inuyasha had marked her. What was worse, is why he did it. He had no clue who she was, obviously, but who he thought she was had condemned her to this. Sesshomaru growled, causing the dizzy Kagome to stiffen and look up at him, giant doe-eyes confused. He huffed, although his face was a bit softer now.

"Kagome, look. I want to keep you out of Inuyasha's reach, but with this mark he's put on you, he can find you anywhere. I apologize, it's my fault he did this."

He looked away from her confused stare, opting to look at the still uneaten food on her table. She chose then to pipe up.

"What do you mean, your fault? It's mine. I ran into the woods to simply defy you. I shouldn't have done that... In my defense, you were being a bit of an ass for assuming things that weren't true." She looked away as well, to the door.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth curved into the slightest smile at her boldness, and he looked back to her.

"Kagome, he didn't know who you were, and simply because you smelt of me, he took you as a mistress from my harem."

She raised her eyebrow at his statement, and he quickly corrected her.

"I'll have you know I do not have a harem, thank you very much. But either way, he assumed you belonged to me. In a quick act of treason, he attempted to mark and rut what he thought was mine. I'm going to try to fix this. I've never done this before, and I didn't plan on doing it ever. We can't let him find you. Do you trust me?"

She turned to fully look at his face, seeing and sensing no signs of lies or manipulation. She had no clue what he was going to do, but for some reason, she put all her faith into him to keep her safe. The nodded. "yes, Sesshomaru, I trust you."

He flaired with a bit of pride, and then gave her a pained smile.

"This is going to hurt, I'm sorry, but we need to hide you from him. This may have some, repercussions."

She gasped at his words and he put a clawed hand on her neck, tilting it to the side as to get a better view of her collarbone. He bit his own lip, drawing a bit more blood than necessary, having never done this before. After a glance at her now calm face and closed eyes, he bit down exactly where inuyasha had, mixing their blood and marking her as his. A strange pleasure ran through him, and he felt her tremble, snaking her arms around his neck. She turned in his lap, putting both legs around his waist and crossing them behind his back. His other hand reached around her back as he bit deeper, mixing their blood further. She pressed on to him fully, letting the ecstasy she was feeling wash over her like a tidal wave. He moaned into her skin, his own voice taking him by suprise. She shivered and ran her hands through his hair, twisting it at the base of his skull. He let go of her collarbone, opting to put his bloodied mouth to her ear.

"Kagome-" she shuddered at his voice, breathy and deep, he continued.

"If you don't let go of my hair, I don't know if I can control myself. Repercussions, Kagome. I need you to stop."

She didn't want him to stop, and he could tell she didn't. She ran her other hand to the base of his skull and pulled back and over, revealing his own collarbone to her. She smirked and without thought, bit his neck like he had hers, marking him as he had her.

Sesshomaru pushed her on to the bedroll, panting now, eyes tinted red. He beared his throat to her, wanting nothing more than this woman to continue marring his neck with her pretty mouth. He growled down to her, convaying his wants, and she complyed, leaving bite marks up and down his sharp jawline and neck. She practically purred under him as he put his weight down on her, legs still wrapped around his waist. His hands ran down her sides and to her own waist, running back to her ass and gripping tightly. He had never wanted a woman as badly as he'd wanted her at that second. She grinded against him, growling her own want, panting, tounge out, begging him. Her ears were drooped and Sesshomaru found her absolutely irresistible.

Temptation got the best of him as decency flew out the window. His beast was out of control and he had no clue why. He reached a hand down between them and began rubbing at her. She started mewling immediately, never before having been touched there willingly. That's whenhe noticed her silver strands fading to black, and her silver eyes turning grey. He looked out the opened window to see thenew moon had been nearly invisible in the fading dusk, and he either needed to leave now, or possibly ruin her life by mating her to him. He gathered up as much of his strength as he could and pulled away. She instantly cried out, now fully human.

She even wants me as a human. And somehow, I want her. He thought to himself. He looked at her, eyes still red, fangs elongated. She looked so innocent sitting there, bright red and looking upat him, a dribble of blood on her chin. He smirked, knowing Kaede had sleeping pills in her cabnet. If he could get her to sleep, he could pry himself away and run into the night, keeping her safe from him.

He dug around until he found the jar, and placed it in his mouth. He stalked back to her, a smile forming on his mouth as he crawled back on top of her, a hand on either side of her head. She reached and cupped his cheek as she whined to him, catching him off guard with the affection, and slammed her mouth to his, obviously very new to this. She knocked their teeth together, causing him to bite the pill into a powder. As they kissed, he tried to get as much of the medicine into her mouth, but he succeeded in swallowing a bunch himself. They continued the agonizing makeout session, while they grinded each other, he sometimes rubbing her until he realized what he was doing, catching himself before he did something they would both regret.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she went slack under him, finally dozing off. He too was about to pass out. He had tried to stay awake long enough for her to sleep first, and now that she could inflict no more damage, he tried to stand. He found that his legs were jelly, and he couldn't get up. Convinced he would sleep through the whole night, he gave up trying. He tied some of his hair up as to keep it out ofhis mouth,and rested his head on her chest. It was going to be a long night, but hopefully with the help of that sleeping medicine, he wouldn't wake up until thenew moon was over.

He wrapped one arm behind her back, and the other back down where he had been rubbing most of the time. He growled possessively as her body shivering to the touch. He drifted off, not even bothering to remove his hand


	2. 3's a charm

Kagome woke, groggy from sleep. Looking out the window, she noticed that the sky was black. As she went to wipe the sleep from her eyes, she noticed a weight pinning her to the bed. Glancing at her chest, a sight she hadn't expected hit her like a Mac truck.

There, laying on her exposed chest, was Sesshomaru. His hair in a sloppy half pony tail, cheek to her skin. Kagome had the urge to touch those tresses, and as she reached to his silver mane, he stirred, making her halt.

One arm came up to move under his chin, his other pulling her closer to him. His full profile delighted her senses. His normally delicate magenta stripes were somewhat jagged, and he looked absolutely peaceful. She finally ran a hand through his hair, still unsure as to why he was there in the first place. Sesshomaru practically purred as he pushed his head into her hand, causing her to accidentally pull of a knot she hadn't forseen. His nose scrunched up and he slowly opened his eyes.

The absence of gold shocked her, as she stared into teal irises and bloody whites. Much to her horror, a toothy grin etched it's way on to his normally stoic face. He drew figures on the exposed skin of her torso with a claw as he looked up at her.

"So, shall we continue our interrupted activities from last night?"

She shivered at his voice, lower than his usual cold baritone. Utterly confused, her eyebrow shot up, no recollection of any doings from earlier coming to mind.

He grinned wider, and put a hand to an odd mark on the side of his neck. She jumped as she felt the phantom of a hand touch her neck too, and she threw her own hand up to her neck, feeling the usually smooth skin to be a bit marred. She gasped as Sesshomaru shot up and pinned both arms under his legs, practically sitting on her belly now. She was still a bit confused, but everything came tumbling back to her when his molten voice let the words premeate the air.

"My little mate."

Instantly, Kagome flushed crimson, arms unable to cover her face. She remembered almost everything, including how she molested the great Lord Sesshomaru mercilessly. She had even marred his ivory flesh. Her skin went cold, and her blush receided as she went pale. He would have her head for that. But why wasn't he making an example of her to his guards? Why wasn't she dead at his feet? Why was she in his bed, of all places? And he called her his mate? The Lord of the West, known human and hanyou hater, was... On top of her?

He chuckled above her, obviously aware of her ever questioning mind.

"Through our mark, I can basically feel everything you're thinking. And when we are officially mated, we can connect to telepathicly communicate. Feelings, thoughts, ideas.."

His eyebrow shot up, and she blushed again. So he wasn't after her life? Kagome was still slightly afraid, but no longer of her death. Now she was simply scared of her growing lust for the inuyokai atop her.

This whole time she had been in a trance from his eyes. She hadn't taken a moment to eye the true beauty of his very naked form on top of her. She stared at his sharp jawline, down to his broad shoulders and thick arms. His strong chest was something she never thought she would see again in her lifetime, but she took it all in greedily. The deep lines, magenta stripes, and strong muscles we're everywhere, and her eyes finally traveled down to his waist, and what was sitting on her chest, centimeters from her face-

_Holy shit what are you suppose to do with that?!_ Her eyes got a little bigger, and her fear intensified. Above her, Sesshomaru actually laughed. Not a chuckle, but a full laugh. He looked down to her, a grin still on his face.

"Do you wish to know what you can do with that?" He inched his face closer to hers, sending another wave of shivers down her spine. His hand cupped her cheek, claws playfully brushing her chin, placing a thumb on her bottom lip. In her stuper, Kagome got brave and took his thumb into her mouth, sucking intently.

Shock hit Sesshomaru's face, and he smiled again.

"I was sure you weren't ready for.. this.." he motioned downward, her eyes following. "But as you marked me too, I cannot do what you don't already want. If you so desire, I can comply." He sat up, keeping his thumb in Kagome's mouth, all the while letting his member rest against her cheek. She eyed it while turning a whole new shade of red.

She knew what he was implying. She had seen porn before, and though she had zero experience, something told her any attention at all to him would not go unappreciated. And he was right. She was going to believe that he couldn't do anything she didn't actually want. So she complied, turning her head and putting her mouth on the side of his erection, running her tongue over it curiosly.

Again, he was shocked, and she took advantage of his momentary lapse in thought to free her arms. She grabbed one of his thighs and took his shaft in hand, putting it in her mouth,and before he could comprehend her antics, a low moan escaped his lips.

Kagome would have smiled if she could, but to be honest, she literally couldn't with the mouthful she had. In fact, she couldn't even get more than a quarter in her mouth, but it seemed to be working, because he was starting to rock in and out of her mouth. He opted to grab a fistful of Kagome's hair, bringing himself in and out of her mouth almost violently. She gagged a bit, but before she could actually complain, he stopped and pulled out, clearly fighting himself.

As he looked down at her, she kissed the tip of his member, and he lost it. He layed on top of her, ravashing her neck as she reached down and continued some kind of stroking on him. He too, decided to begin rubbing on her, and she wasn't ready for it. She bucked under him, slamming her hips to his accidentally. That caused him to rub harder, and to her surprise, he bit on to her neck again, in the same place. Pleasure hit her tenfold, and she came in his hand and he did on to her stomach.

Still leaning over her, teeth in skin, he let go and began kissing her neck gently, licking to close the wound. He put his weight on her, and turned his mouth to her ear, whispering, and noticing the color fade from her hair.

"You're mine, Kagome." He actually fell asleep, as did she, just as the sun started to rise in the sky.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to Kaede rummaging around the hut, looking for odds and ends. She jolted upright as the events from the night before hit her memory, and she wrapped her arms around herself, only to find that she was wearing.. silk? She looked down to see Sesshomaru's hankimono on her, wrapped and fastened as if she had put it on correctly herself. Looking around, she saw no sign of him, only his tail, once again acting as her pillow. She stroked it and it seemed to lean into her touch again, willingly this time.

Kaede glanced her over, probably just as confused as she.

"Lord Sesshomaru went to check on Rin, then back to his palace. He said he had urgent matters to attend to. But I came in here to look you over. It seems that our Lord was worried about your well-being from your run in with Inuyasha." Kaede looked her up and down once, grinning.

"It seems you're fine, but we shall find you knew clothes. Im sure Sesshomaru would like his back." She chuckled, and kagome blushed again.

"N-no! I mean,it's alright, I've got some in my bag, I'll change later. I just want to wear these for a while.." Kagome looked down, clearly embarrassed. Kaede smirked again.

"It's fine child, do what you will. I'm sure he would like to see you in them anyways."

Before Kagome could protest, the old woman left the hut, chuckling to herself, leaving her alone again.

She stood, and as she did so, Sesshomaru's tail wrapped itself around her foot. Not knowing what to do, she picked it up, and it slinked it's way on to her shoulder, much like it did with Sesshomaru. Shrugging, she exited the hut.

Outside, Sango turned to see her, momentarily shocked. She looked tired and distraught. She raced over and took Kagome's face in her hands, turning it this way and that.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but you look awful, come eat. Kaede made some stew, and I know you've been avoiding coming out of that hut. Have you even eaten? What about water? You're an idiot!" Sango reprimanded, but Kagome just giggled. She had missed her best friend. She followed her to a campfire with a table nearby, opting to sit between the monk, focusing on his meal, and the Slayer who sat down next to her.

Miroku looked up to greet her, only to be shocked at her appearance as well. They hadnt been aloud in the hut while she was unconscious, so the duo had chose to work for Kaede, tending to people and collecting herbs. Anything to pass the time, really. But now that Kagome was out and in the sunlight, he wasn't really sure he had ever seen a creature as stunning as her.

Her silver curls bounced as she laughed with Sango, moving her hands to brush a strand behind her ear, as it fell forward once again, no ear to tuck it behind. His eyes rose to her crown, where two oversized ears donned the top of her head. They twitched to every sound, probably without kagome knowing. Once in a while, one would flop a bit, reminding him of a wolf pup he'd once saved. Other than the hair, ears, and silver eyes she had gained, nothing else seemed different. Slight claws on her fingers, maybe little fangs? He couldn't tell quite yet. But he did notice the magenta lines coloring her cheeks. One on each side. Though very faint, they were obviously new. He brushed the thought away as she smiled to him, indeed showing off little fangs.

"Miroku, Sango, I missed you guys. It feels like yesterday, but to be honest, I've been avoiding everyone for months. I'm sorry for that." She quieted at the last part of her statement, and they both frowned.

"Kagome, don't apologize. We couldn't possibly know what you went through, but we're your friends no matter what. We always will be." Sango said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Kagome smiled up at her, feeling a little bit better.

They finished their meals and headed back to Sango's hut, ditching Miroku for some needed "girl time." And the door screen fell behind them, Sango smirked at the younger girl, taking in her clothes once again.

"So, do you like Sesshomaru? Or are you just borrowing every article of his clothing, including this-" she poked at his tail, and it wrapped itself more tightly around Kagome, slightly uncomfortable. Kagome giggled and blushed. She didn't want to keep Sango out of the loop, but she also had no clue what she had found in Sesshomaru, so she told her of what had happened to Inuyasha, and left out the other parts of their night.

Sesshomaru strode through the Halls of the Western Palace, adimit on finding his father. Every female in the building seemed to be eyeing him like fresh meat, which wouldn't be so unusual, if he had known why they were. There was no reason. He wasn't fresh from a training session, he was fully clothed, and he was certainly not giving any of them the attention they were asking for. In fact, he was wearing a very modest black kimono, having put his traditional one on Kagome before he left. Why had he done that? Either way, be didn't look special today, so he paid them no mind. Finally coming across his father's office, he knocked twice and entered without pause.

The current king of the West was sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork of some kind. He dismissed his servant when he heard his son come in. Taisho looked up, a huge smile gracing his face.

"Well, long time no see, what's it been, 10 years? I've missed you son!" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Father, I was here two weeks ago. And where are they?" He glanced around, looking for his two mothers. He needed all three of them for this, he wasn't sure which one would have the answer he was looking for. His father smirked again, but something caught his eye. His smile drooped a little, and he turned to a door and yelled for his girls.

"Kimi! Izayoi! You're gonna want to see this!" A door opened to his right, and laughter eminated from it. The girls came in, eyes immediately catching Sesshomaru, and they both ran up to him.

"Son! Ive missed you! Inukimi declared as she wrapped her arms around him. Izayoi backed off to give them space, opting to stand with Taisho. She seemed to catch on to what he was seeing fast, and waited for Kimi to finish her doating. She soon backed off to stand by his side too.

"I've come for your advice, and maybe something else too." He started, and was cut off but his father.

"We see that. You've a wedding in less than 3 months, and you've mated a woman? Please son, tell me this woman is you're betrothed."

Sesshomaru glared.

"I've no betrothed. And Ive told you, I am the prince. I will choose my own mate. I don't need your help."

Inukimi gasped, and Taisho snarled.

"You're marriage is to stabilize the peace between the Western and Northern kingdoms. You will wed and mate Kagura. Take this harlet as a mistress-" before the two got into an all out brawl, Izayoi cut in.

"Sesh, what's she like?" The innocent, quiet question silenced them all. He looked at her, thoughtful.

"She's, cheerful. Happy. Dare I say she's optimistic. Lately, she's been depressed, but even then, she's still somehow not gloomy. She's got these eyes, they're like molten silver. They weren't always like that though. I did that to her." He turned to his family. "her hair is silky and curly, and her ears are far too big for her head. And her powers are actually lethal.Get Too close, and you'll be purified.." he trailed off, looking somewhat soft. Izayoi smiled, but Taisho's jaw dropped.

"I'm not one to judge here, but you mated a Miko? A human Miko? You?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Kind of. She's no longer a human. I saved her life, and she changed before my eyes. Half Inu, half Miko. I'm not sure of the extent of her powers yet."

Taisho's jaw hit the floor, and Inukimis as well. Izayoi just laughed.

"You seem pretty smitten with this girl. How long have you been mated? I would like to meet her." With that, Sesshomaru looked to her, confused.

"We are not mated. I simply marked her last night. But I've been watching her for months. For some reason, she's had my attentions, even when she was a human." The parents all looked confused, when Kimi pointed to her collar.

"Son, you might want to look into a mirror, I suppose you havent noticed yet." Taisho righted himself, and izayoi giggled again.

Walking to the huge mirror in the corner of the office, he gazed at his figure. He had forgotten to take his hair out of the half pony tail, and gasped. Where his hair would normally of covered his shoulders, there was a pale pink mark, that had contrasted his skin. It almost glowed when he reached up and touched it. To his suprise, he felt a phantom touch back,and he removed his hand quickly. Sesshomaru leaned into the mirror more, trying to figure out what the mark was, but the constant swirling and pulsing if pink and white made it impossible to decifer anything yet, almost like the mark itself was indecisive. He heard Izayoi speak up behind him, grabbing his shoulders and stepping on her tip toes to look at him in the mirror.

"Silly demon, that mark won't materialize until you two are sure about the mating. That's why all those demonesses where trying to catch your attention. If you aren't happy or sure of your mating, you can be..persuaded." Venom was in her voice when she looked back at Taisho.

"That was once! Everything's fine! See!" He pulled both sleaves up, exposing both wrists. Two separate marks, one red, in the shape of a heart, the other blue, also a heart,shone bright on each wrist. The red mark twisted into a middle finger, and he frowned down, looking back up to Izayoi with a scowl. She giggled and it shifted back to a heart, matching the other.

Sesshomaru touched the mark again, still looking at his parents. He wasn't planning on getting married to Kagura, but if he had to, he didn't see why he couldn't be like his father. He refused to take a full demon mate and overlook Kagome, just for the people on his council, and other Lords. Taisho fixed his clothing and turned back to Sesshomaru, serious once again.

"Listen son. It sounds like you really do like this girl. But you can't wed a hanyou. Not in this time. It's too controversial right now. We fought tooth and nail to keep Inyuasha alive, and it nearly cost us our lives, our home. I can't promise you sanctuary if you publicly take her as your own. Imruling against it." Sesshomaru glared at his father, clearly not liking his words.

"I am here for your advice, not to be ordered around. I am easily the strongest demon in the west, if not in all the kingdoms. If I choose to mate a hanyou, who would stop me? Will you go agianst me, father? Would you try to cut down your son, because he would mate the same species you fought so hard to save? I will personally destroy any challengers. I am not afraid of the battles I will have to fight." He looked from Kimi to Izayoi, finally back to Taisho.

"And, if, in the end, we still need this peace wedding, I will consider it as well. But we all know, only Kings can take more than one mate. I will have to dethrone you for it, andImaybe ready to take over the entire kingdom, but that does not mean I want to yet. And if Kagome does not approve, I will refuse Kagura without a second thought." Before Taisho could interject, Sesshomaru turned and headed for the door.

"I have chosen a mate. This will not change. And as for the challengers for my hand.." he looked his father in the eyes one last time. "I assure you, she's stronger than any demoness dumb enough to try anything. I do not worry about her losing to them. I will bring her hear In two weeks time." With that, he strode out of the office, fully aware of the smirk he wore, and not once did he give any other demon a second glance.

Sesshomaru enter the large village next to his palace, that also served as a port. Walking through the bustling town, he came across the shop he wanted. The well known arachne demon who resided in this town was currently sewing some of her special fabric into some beautifully hand crafted armor from Totosai, who had a temporary stall not to far down the narrow path. She looked up and immediately stopped what she was doing to bow low.

"It is a pleasure to serve you, my Lord. Shall I craft another one of your signature outfits?" She looked down, not meeting his gaze. He chuckled, suprising her with his openess.

"Seemstress, you can look at me, I've no guard or servants with me. Im actually looking for something else. I need a gift for a woman." With that, the arachne looked up at him, quizical. She smiled and looked around her shop, scavenging ideas.

"Well my Lord, I can surely help. Do you know her favorite color? Maybe a style or fabric?" She droned on, giving him many helpful ideas.

"I think her favorite color is lilac." He cut off the woman's speech, thinking harder.

"She seems to like silver as well. But I think she would look nice in just about anything." He touched his finger to his chin, still unsure.

"I've got it, my Lord. I propose we make an outfit much like yours, but with lilac instead of red?" He thought that the seemstress would know best, so he just agreed as she ran about, collecting material. She looked almost comical, with all her legs shooting around, grabbing this and that. She turned around, her glare almost scolding.

"It's rude to watch a lady work, it will be done in 2 days time. I'll make a few extra things that she may like as well. Do not fret, my Lord. Now shoo!" She waved him off with a random leg, going back to her business. He put his cold mask back on as he exited the shop. It was going to be a long two days to wait at the palace, and he had already had his full of everyone here.Onedaytoget here,Three days planning with thewar council, and talking with his father, now two more days didn't seem like much, but he wasn't excited. He decided that it was a good time to go to his estate here, and read all the letters and paperwork he was neglecting. Fixing the collar of this hankimono, so his mark was clearly visible, he strode off to his own mansion.

Kagome shuddered as her neck was caressed, and she stroked her own hand across her collarbone, only for the sensation so fade. She frowned and turned to look at her friends, who were all helping Kaede, save for herself. She was too deep in thought to actually be of any use.

Sure, she had liked Sesshomaru, but had she ever thought of dating him? Was what he did to her actually important to him too? Or was she just another girl he was trying to get under his belt? She decided that he would have to work a bit harder than that to win her over, if that's what he wanted. Kagome knew he only marked her to hide Inuyasha's, but she felt that he had meant something more. As she looked back, she realized he had marked her not once, but twice, infusing his yokai into the bite each time. She didnt know if that meant anything, but she felt like it counted for something. She would have to find out some more info on demon marks, though she didn't even know where to start for that. She came back from Kaede empty handed, and Sango really only knew of their weaknesses. Like, if the dominant Mate was to die, usually the other would go soon after, without fail. There had been very few cases of a demon living after it's dominate mate had died. But Sango proved to know nothing of the actual marks themselves.

It had been a week since Sesshomaru had left, and for some reason, Kagome was antsy. She would pace, watching the horizon towards the Western palace, hoping to see him. She wasn't sure why, but she found that when she touched her mark, often times she would get a touch or caress back. She could also feel his emotions through it, and right now he seemed proud of something. He had actually been feeling proud the entire time he was gone. She also felt excitement, that was growing stronger. She assumed that meant he was getting closer, and she turned back toward the west.

Sango came up to her, lookin a bit dejected. She looked at her best friend, a bit confused.

"Kagome, listen. Since Inuyasha, they've been killing or banishing half demons on sight. I know that we all want to have wishful thinking here, but we're going to have to cover up those ears, somehow.." she looked to be deep in thought. Kagome had forgotten about her ears, and reached up to touch them. Thinking about half updos, she smiled and explained a fairly simple, yet beautiful style.

Shortly after many failed ideas, Sango grabbed the obi that was holding Sesshomaru's hankimono to Kagome's body, and tied it around her ears gently. Looking in the small mirror, they both decided that this was the best option for now. Sango continued throwing some braids in her hair, and Rin soon joined, adding flowers here and there. She was called back by Kaede after a while, and the little girl went into they old woman's hut for supper.

Sango and Miroku both stiffened, feeling a very strong aura coming their way. They both relaxed when they realized it was Sesshomaru, and opted to going inside to give the two some privacy. Kagome watched as they left, and decided that she wouldn't be caught dead waiting for him out in the open, so she shot off to her hut to pretend that she wasn't even interested.

She laid on her bedroll, unsure of how to greet him. She wasn't sure what to say, do, or even how to act anymore. So she just pretended to sleep.


	3. authors note! (not a real update yet)

Thank you for the reviews!! After reading this story through on fanfiction, I realize that my "cut and paste" from evernote got a little chopped. Of course I've reread this story a MILLION times, but never through the site. I will revise after I post the next chapter, and will start reading through them in the story manager before or as soon as I update, to fix things immediately. Thank you for letting me know! I would have left it without knowing, and thats embarrassing, because I'm an English major!

Again, thank you to slayersgurl35 and thewhiteSparrow! I love when people read my awful stories!

~Ninja


	4. School Days

Letter after letter, all marked from the Northern Palace. He sighed, knowing he'd have to respond. But most of them were from the council. Only one was from Kagura, and he opted to write to her personally, keeping this conversation in private.They had been very close as children, and he considered her a good friend. In this letter, She had simply wrote of the plans her father had, to dominate all of the kingdoms, and how she had still wanted to marry to dethrone him. He again, sighed.

Cloud Nine,

I have news that may derail our current plans.

I've found her, And I plan to mate her.

If this letter is to reach you before two weeks time, come to the village I am currently residing in. The location shall be intact.

Destroy this letter when you have read it, as we always have.

We have important matters to discuss, involving the former plans, and we must make haste. We shall be awaiting you.

-White Fang

He sealed the letter, handing it off to A-Un, who was waiting outside the window. He shot off with frightening speed. His Dragon warrior knew that if he was caught with this letter, he must destroy it at all costs. Sesshomaru wrote another letter to the Northern council, simply stating that all plans were still in order, opting to send this one with an actual messenger.

The letters he sent to the princess herself, if interjected, would condemn her to high treason, plotting against her father, and cause all out war between the North and West. Sure, Sesshomaru had the East on his side, but the ever neutral South could pull a stunt, and become deadly if they flanked them on either side. This just wasn't something they could risk. In all honesty, if he was to just show up at the Northern Palace and take the king's head, the princess's forces would take over the capital and she would reign. But they didn't want to start that bloodshed, as most likely half her people would suffer or die.

Leaning back in his chair, he ran a hand through his once again freed hair. Images of the Miko who occupied his thoughts ran through his head, and memories of the past few months came back to surface, dancing behind his now closed eyelids.

_She laughed as Inuyasha yelled at her, clearly unhappy about thecupof noodles she was giving to Rin and Shippo instead of him. From his seat in the mighty tree, he could tell she was actually quite upset, though she was good at hiding it._

_"Inuyasha, I promise I'll go back tonight and get some more. I thought I had brought enough, so you'll just have to wait until I get back."_

_He huffed and plopped down, crossing his arms"Keh, you wouldn't have ran out if you stopped feeding my good for nothing brother."_

_She tossed him a wrapped rice ball, and he looked back up at her, suprised. She smirked._

_"I didn't say I was out of everything, just instant noodles. Eat that, I'm going to get ready to go home."_

_She stood and brushed herself off, disappearing into the hut._

_Rin looked up at the upset hanyou, and scooted closer to him, smiling. He looked down at her, confused._

_"Inuyasha-sama, I'll share if you'd like! I'm just a little girl, but I want you to grow up big and strong too, like Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_She beamed up at him as he choked on his rice, clearly not expecting that statement. He understood the sentiment, but that still didn't mean he was happy about being called a child by an actual child._

_"Whaddya mean, when I grow up? Damn it I am grown up! Eat your noodles and shut it, pup."_

_He looked at her dejected face and grinned, only feeling slightly bad for the outburst. He ruffled her hair and chuckled._

_"But if you wanna be like that damn airhead, you better eat them all yourself. Thank you anyways, Rin."_

_She smiled again, and wolfed down her meal, clearly motivated. He looked back to the forest area, feeling his brothers presence, and scowled. He stood up with a huff and left the village._

_Kagome exited the hut, ready to leave, when she noticed the kids were off playing and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She sighed and yelled goodbye to the children and Kaede, heading in the direction of the boneeaters well. When she arrived at the old well, she noticed someone behind her. So she turned around quickly, only to be face to face with a stoic Sesshomaru. She jumped back, squeaking, reaching a hand to her chest, started. When she caught her breath, Kagome spoke up._

_"What are you doing here, Lord Sesshomaru? Do you need something?"_

_He looked down at her, tilting his head a bit. What could she do for him? The thought left him, as he noticed that the smell of rain was strong, indicating a storm was on it's way. He responded casually._

_"The half breed went to see the dead preistess again, so this Sesshomaru came to accompany you through the well. It is not safe to be alone."_

_She looked down, eyes hidden by hair, unreadable. She turned away._

_"Agian? How often does he go to her, Sesshomaru?"_

_He was surprised at her lack of honorifics, and monotone voice. He raised an eyebrow, and walked up to stand at her side, both looking at the well. He noticed a few stray drops of water hit the aging wood._

_"This Sesshomaru did not know that you were unaware of these happenings.My apologies for being the one to inform you. He goes off twice a week."_

_He side glanced at her as she dropped her hands to her sides, raising her face to the sky as it slowly started to open up, placing gentle droplettes on her skin._

_"How long, Sesshomaru."_

_This wasn't even a question, but a statement. He didn't want to answer her, but her tone was commanding, and he felt he couldn't refuse._

_"Since beforeI joined the group. Back when he realized she was alive, about four years ago."_

_Kagome was shaking, and before he could comprehend, sheclutched the fabric of his clothes, silent tears she didn't want to fall dancing on her lids. Sesshomaru turned a bit more towards her, and she alowed him to wrap an arm around her back, enveloping her in his chest._

_Kagome finally let out a sob, and the tears fell, just as the rain started to get heavy. Thunder rolled in the distance, and after a while, her sobbing stopped. Her shaking stopped. He still held on to her as she spoke, muffled, into his chest._

_"Please Sesshomaru, take me home."_

_And with that, he put his other arm around her, hugging tightly as he jumped through the well._

_On the other side of time, the rain continued to pour, as if remembering the very incident from 500 years prior, andwas crying for the girl who was far to broken to actually shed anymore tears for herself._

_They spent the next 2 weeks in her time, she went to school to catch up, and he helped her family around the shrine. Wearing the appropriate attire of the future, Kagome's mother had opted to show him how to use concealer, so his marks would be well hidden. He refused at first, but it was easy enough to do, and he understood the necessity in it. But after she learned that he could conceal his marks and hair with his aura, he talked with her some more about the strange makeup. But the end of the day, he had taught her things she never knew to do, making her glow in a whole new way. It was easy to say that Sesshomaru was mama Higurashi's favorite Inu brother._

_After that, he started to walk her to and from school, accompany her to the store, on errands. He could tell she was avoiding going back, and didn't blame her. He actually enjoyed the future, with all it's odd luxuries. In the short time they'd stayed, he had learned to use a cell phone and her laptop. He had also learned how to drive, the laws of the road being simple and easy common sense. He picked up on a lot of the strange culture, and obvious lack of propriety. People cussed openly, treating eachother with disrespect, or ignored others completely._

_But, the longer he stayed, the more popular he became. The first day he had decided to walk Kagome home from school, a crowd formed around him, girls asking him about his name, and school. He chose not to talk, but only nodded yes or no to some questions, not wanting to upset them further. Kagome exited the building, and her eyes lit up, taking him in._

_He was wearing what appeared to be her father's office clothing. Black shoes and blue pinstriped dress pants, a white button down shirt,and a blue tie around his neck. Not a wrinkle or button off. His hair was short, leaving bangs and an undercut, clearly some kind of demon glamor, he would never cut it. She was happy to see him, and pushed passed the girls, earning some glares from them. When she stood in front of him, he grabbed her bag, turned, and walked in the direction of home. Leaving the crowd confused. She followed after, eyes on him._

_After that, the crowds worsened wherever they went. People were calling him a body guard, her boyfriend, a long lost brother. Neither one of them corrected anyone, and continued until around the end of their third week staying in her time._

_The worst part about this, was that throughout the entire trip, she hadn't spoken. Not to her family, not to friends, and not to him. They would all get nods or grunts. But at least she had started looking him in the eyes again. She kept her head down for everyone else._

_Finally, on the start of the fourth week, Sesshomaru stood at the gates as he normally did, looking over the crowd at the door, awaiting Kagome. As she came thought the doors, someone stood next to her, looking up at him, angry. Before Kagome could look up at him, the small girl stood between them, standing her ground. She looked up at him with heat filled eyes and lifted her chin._

_"Whatever you're doing to Kagome, I won't let you anymore! She doesn't talk, barley eats, because of you! She wasn't like this until she came back to school with you! I won't let you hurt her anymore!"_

_The rest of the students looked shocked, but Sesshomaru simply tilted his head, annoyed. How could he be blamed for his half breed brother's mistakes? And how could she make such accusations, not even knowing the situation?The fact that this was the future, and he was no Lord in this time forgotten, he got angry. Before he could open his mouth, Kagome came to stand next to him, taking his hand in hers, a fire in her eyes and a scowl on her face._

_"Ayame, that's enough. He's done nothing wrong-"_

_The small, angry girl, Ayame, cut her off._

_"Kagome, don't you see? He's manipulating you! What's he got over you? Your family? We should tell Inuyasha, get him to help us! He can beat up anyone!"_

_Kagome finally snapped, gripping his hand with more strength than he thought she had._

_"Ayame, Sesshomaru has done nothing but be here for me. Im tired of you talking down on him. And if you mention Inuyasha one more time, I'm going to beat your ass. He's gone, and if I wanted to tell you about it, I would have."_

_With that, still holding his hand, she led them away, back to the house. Leaving a yelling Ayame, and an awestruck crowd behind._

_After that, they went home. Kagome went upstairs to pack her bags, and Sesshomaru counseled her family, as they did not want her to leave. They didn't want her hurting anymore, and he understood. But she needed to be alone, and what better place then the past?_

_Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't want him there with her either, so he had a plan all his own._

_They walked outside, heading to the well. Kagome hugged her family, and told them how much she loved them._

_"Mama, Souta, I might be gone a while. But don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it." She sqeezed her mom tighter, and mama Higurashi whispered in her ear._

_"Kagome, you've got Sesshomaru with you, he told me he would never leave your side. I trust him more than anything with you, and I love you both. Be safe, and come back, happy."_

_As the duo left, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, but not in a good way. Butterflies of anxiety hit her as she looked at the well, and Sesshomaru felt it odd too. They looked at eachother, and Kagome grabbed his shirt sleeve, ready for the road ahead._

_When they jumped, Kagome was in pain. The well had felt like it turned on her, the stinging pain of holy energy searing into her skin. She screamed as Sesshomaru pulled her closer, confused, and not feeling what she was. The well practically spit them out the other side, collapsing in on itself as they tumbled through the grass. She still screamed in his arms, and Sango and Miroku came running, obviously they had been hanging around the well. Kagome had said she would be back the next day, but she had been gone a month. They also hadn't seen Sesshomaru._

_Before the two could get to Kagome, however, Inuyasha was there, clearly pissed. He started with his yelling before she could even get off the ground._

_"What the hell wench! You said a day! You've been gone- wait why is this bastard-?!" Sesshomaru grabbed his brothers neck, promptly lifting him off the ground, cutting him off. He snarled, eyes reddening and teeth bared. Inuyasha simply looked at him, shocked._

_"You do not speak to Kagome. Do not touch her. Do not even think of her." He pulled him closer, nose to nose._

_"You've done enough, brother."_

_He dropped him, Inuyasha landing on his ass, confused still, and looked to Kagome, who simply looked up at Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango looked over her, asking if she was alright, checking the reddened skin that had been burned from the well. Kagome wouldn't even look at him, and it was starting to piss him off. He stood up, crossing his arms, and looked her dead in the face. He opened his mouth, and she looked him in the eyes, fire burning there, her recently dead greys appearing almost molten silver, challenging. She spoke, barely loud enough for the two humans to hear, but clear as day to the demons._

_"I know, Inuyasha. All of it."_

_His face instantly fell, eyes full of fear. His arms dropped as she stood up, walking to him. He looked away as she stood in front of him, the onlookers confused at Inuyasha's behavior. Sesshomaru crossed his arms, but was ready to attack if needed._

_Kagome reached up to his neck, and abruptly yanked on the beads. Inuyasha looked back down at her, horrified. She simply let them fall, looking back up at him._

_"You were never mine, Inuyasha. I knew that. But the least you could have done was tell me it wouldn't happen. You let me create my own thoughts, and never once corrected them. It's not entirely your fault, but leading me on was wrong. You shouldn't play with one while loving another. You made me the fool. But I'm done."_

_Kagome turned to leave, and Inuyasha's heart stopped. He grabbed for her shoulder, and before he could make contact, Sesshomaru stood between them, glaring. Inuyasha frowned._

_"Kagome wait! You've been lied to! I never went to see Kikyo, and I've been here, waiting at the well for you the entire time! I love you, and only-" he was cut off by the sheer look of disbelief on her face. Her powers flaired, and she easily put him on his knees, no beads needed. She walked to Sesshomaru's side and grabbed his sleeve again, clearly needing his support._

_"Stop it! ive had enough!" She screamed, tears running down her face._

_"Don't you think I've had enough?" Her face broke him, as his actions had done to her. He looked away, still on his knees._

_""I love you?"Did you think that would work? Don't even apologize. I didn't come back because of you. I missed everyone, and I needed to come back. And I know how long, Inuyasha. I'm not even upset about that anymore. It's the fact that you just lied to me about it! It would have been different if you had left it at that. But now?" She turned to Sango, and her best friends face was angry, angry at Inuyasha for hurting her. She walked over to her, and she looked back once more._

_""I love you?"You clearly knew that what you were doing was wrong. You dragged me along with this game, and I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but honestly? I don't even want to see you now, let alone anything more. Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

_With that, Sesshomaru turned back to her and the group left the well, heading for the village. Inuyasha sat in a crumpled heap, shaking and if Sesshomaru could smell right, it seemed he was actually shedding tears._

He rubbed his eyes, waking from his daydreamed memories,and decided that he had enough paperwork. Putting out his single candle, he went off to the port town to pick up his gifts and return to the village.

Sesshomaru strolled into his hut, to find Kagome in his bed. She lay peacefully, and for some reason, seeing her there calmed him. He had felt uneasy the whole week he was gone, and just like that, it vanished. He noted that she was wearing his clothing still, and his pride welled up as he saw his mokumoku wrapped around her. He saw the obi on her head, impressed that she had hidden her ears, but upset that she had to do so at all. He was glad the seamstress had made multiple obis for her new kimono, knowing now that she would use one for this. But in all honesty, he liked her in his clothing. Sighing, he turned to his cabinet, depositing the clothing and items on the shelf and shutting the door. Turning back to her, but opting to leave the hut, he sighed quietly.

Before he left the doorway, Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

"Kagome, after everything you've endured, I hope you can give me a chance."

He left, leaving a confused, no longer pretending to sleep Kagome in his wake.


	5. Memoirs of a madman

I** rewrote this chapter a _LOT. _I kept pushing the relationship i wanted for them too fast, making it the relationship i _didnt _want for them.****Thanks**** for more reviews! Google translate is a poor excuse of a translator, and im not complaining, I am extremely greatful for the reviews, but youll have to excuse me because it doesnt always let me read _everything. _Some of it was still untranslated. But, Guest/Estefania, you'll see ;)**

**Also, seeing as this is my AU, I'm making things how i want them to be depicted through my story. But also im only throwing this thought out there, because there seems to be quite a bit of theory behind Sesshomaru's pelt.** **IN**** MY STORY, Yes, it is a pelt. its actually his pelt and tail, from his demonic form. and i quote from his description,**

**_"On his right shoulder was his mokomoko-sama, the fur and tail of his true form which he retained in his humanoid form."_**

**Also, there is proof that this pelt is a part of him from one of the movies, (i can't remember which one) where it is stabbed and he winces in pain.** **BUT**** that does not mean other theories are wrong! There are several about it being another demon's pelt with its own demonic energy, and a sign of royalty. but, as it can move freely, or be manipulated by Sesshomaru himself, as stated, I'm making it his pelt/tail.**

**Wren210, thank you for the review, I**** am not arguing or trying to change your opinion, I am just validating mine, and how I have it for my story :)**

_He had stood by her, being her support. she grabbed **his **sleeve. She looked up to **him. **What had that bastard ever done for her?_

_Inuyasha was quaking. Still kneeling on the ground, face in his hands, angry tears had slipped out. Sesshomaru was the only one who could have known about Kikyo, but either way, he didnt see why it mattered. Toga, their father, had two mates. He had planned to do the same._

_He loved them both, why couldnt Kagome see that? He'd had this discussion with her before, but she had become infuriated, claiming that she didnt want anything to do with the dead preistess. At the time, he had dropped it, apparently letting her believe that he wasnt seeing her anymore. Inuyasha just figured he'd have to settle her into the idea gradually._

_He stood up when the group had gone, and brushed himself off. If Kagome was going to do this the hard way, he and Kikyo would have to come up with another plan. Walking to the edge of the forest, he looked back at the well. He'd have to tell Kikyo about it, and how he didn't think anyone would be able to traverse through it in it's current state. He left, depressed, and headed back to his preistess and her shrine._

\--

_Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kagome made it back to the village before dark, and they all entered Kagome's hut, getting the aggravated miko to a chair. once seated, she looked up to Sesshomaru, eyes fixed on his attire._

_"Sesh, youre still in future-wear. im suprised anyone recognized you."_

_He looked over his clothes, sighing. He dropped his glamor, revealing his hair in a braid and his markings back in place. He would have to run back to the palace, his usual clothing sitting in the Higurashi Shrine. Gramps had asked to put it on display while he wore future garments for the time being, giving the attendees a look of real, high class demon armor. But in all honesty, though not practical in a fight, he enjoyed the suit pants and dress shirt. _

_Fiddling with his tie, he removed it, placing the blue fabric on the table. _

_"I've no clothes to wear. this Sesshomaru will make due with his current attire. I will return to the palace to retreive new in a week. Will you accompany me, Kagome?"_ _She looked up, shock registering on her face. He wanted her to go with him? That was odd. He rarely took Rin to his palace, let alone other company. Kagome shook her head, intent on answering._

"Y-yea_, I mean yes! Yes Sesshomaru, I'll go with you. But may i ask why?"_ _He side-glanced to her, taking note of her suprised expression._

_"With the Hanyou gone, how can I be sure you will be safe? I cannot be everywhere at once, so the best course of action is to bring you as my ward. With dark hair, and how long Rin has been away from the palace, the demons will not notice a difference." He turned to walk out of the hut, leaving the stunned trio in his wake.__When had he come to care so intensely for the young miko?_

And with that memory coming to an end, Kagome woke in her bed roll, groggy. She hadn't intended to actually sleep, but she didnt know how to face Sesshomaru after what she'd heard. It was now around dusk, and she was stiff, and needed to get up. wiping the sleep from her eyes, she groaned, only to nudge something on her side. He groaned as well, and turned to face her, eyes half lidded and still clearly intoxicated by slumber. His hand rose to her cheek, but stopped inches from it as Sesshomaru fully woke. He pulled his arm back and put it on his own cheek, laying sideways, facing her. His elbow on the mat, he looked ethereal as the moonlight outlined his face from the window. His porcelain skin, cut with strips of magenta, and the cresent that was harbored by his tangled bangs, looked absolutely flawless. Her breath hitched, and he let out a low chuckle, a light smirk playing over his pale lips.

"I am sorry to Intrude, but this _is _my bed. It only seemed fitting I sleep in it. But you are more than welcome to accompany me, if the presence of my _pompus_ _ass _isn't too unappealing." He leaned back a bit, taking in her face. He then noticed something he did not before.

Abruptly taking her chin in his hand, he turned her face left to right, inspecting the set of stripes adorning her cheeks. He had never known anthing other than full demon mates to take on markings, and they weren't even fully mated. On top of that, her massive ears has shrunk to the size of Inuyasha's. This was beyond curious to Sesshomaru, and he stroked her cheek, looking to her eyes.

"Just who are you, Kagome Higurashi?"

She stiffened, but it wasnt an uncomfortable feeling. She was enjoying his light touches, but she hadn't known what was bringing them about. The curiosity in his features was delightful, much more appealing than his stoic mask. She enjoyed seeing emotion on his face. though his use of her full name had rolled off his tongue so elegantly, it had surprised her. She looked into his eyes as well, reaching a hand up to his on her cheek.

"I am me, nothing more, nothing less."

Sesshomaru grunted, and leaned up to stretch. He knew it was time for most to be going to bed, but he figured they'd slept enough. Standing, he fixed his hair, opting to let it stay down today. Walked to the cupboard and brought out the kimono had had made for her, returning to the miko and placing it in her outstretched arms.

"This is yours. Put it on and meet me at the well." Turning on his heel, he left the hut.

Kagome looked down at the material in her hands, absolutely flabbergasted. _This __had to cost a fourtune! it was so soft, and it looked just like his, but the purple! its beautiful_. She pulled it to her chest, practically giddy with joy. Why was he giving her this? It had his house crest on it too, she couldnt help but run her fingers over the cresent. Stripping, she quickly pulled the fabric over her, noticing how it seemed to mold to her body. _It must have been demon fabric. _She was so excited, she grabbed one of the Obis, putting it over her ears, she got ready to head out.

It had only been a few days, but Sesshomaru was shocked. As he approached the well, his eyes land apon Kagura, who'd been sitting atop A-Un, waiting. She turned to him, grinning.

"Kagura, how long have you been here? Ive just returned from the palace. I figured it would take a week at least." She grinned, scooting off the dragon.

"Ive been here mearly twenty minutes. I was about to come looking, but A-Un warned me that the village was weary of strange demons right now. But i absolutely HAVE to meet your intended! I never thought you'd take a mate, Sesshy!"

He'd forgotten she could speak to wind creatures, as she practically jumped with excitement. He rolled his eyes, never able to understand her endless bounds of energy. He grinned, sensing Kagome getting closer.

"She should be here soon, but i must warn you, I haven't talked about it with her yet. She's strange. you'll understand when you see her."

As if on cue, Kagome strolled into the clearing, eyes on a daisy she'd found on her way there. She twirled it in her fingers, smiling as she made her way to the well. Looking up, she came face to face with the ruby eyes of Kagura. The wind enchantress stood stock still, eyes locked with the girl. They stayed that way for a moment, silent conversation taking place before him. Sesshomaru took in the encounter, humming with apprehension. This caused both girls to look to him, gold flicking from silver to red. He grinned, knowning what their interaction meant.

"It seems that we may not have to derail our operations as much as we'd originally guessed."

Back in the village, Kagome and Kagura were sitting side by side on Sesshomaru's bedroll, looking between eachother and him, sitting at the table. They had shared a bond immediately, likely from their fondness for him. That bond was one that only full demons acquired, and only after years of tolerance toward one another in the presence of their mutual mate.

What was strange, was that neither was his mate, and they had never met before.

Neither girl had spoken since they met. Kagome spoke up first.

"So, how do i know exactly who Kagura is, just by looking at her?" she looked back to Sesshomaru, and Kagura answered.

"It is ancient demon magic, I thought it a myth. Bonds need be built, not formed in seconds. But as I've just seen your entire life thus far in a flash, I can only assume you've seen mine." She turned, looking Kagome in the eyes again. She nodded, and they both looked to Sesshomaru again.

"It is as you say. Kagura, I need to speak to Kagome in private for a minute, we will return." with that, he offered his hand to her, and she took it. they walked out and to the treeline.

Sesshomaru turned around to look at her, snaking hands around her waist and slowly backing her to a tree. She gasped, but complied. He knew that waiting would not change her answer.

"Kagome, I've a question I wanted to ask later, when our relationship progressed, but I need to ask now. I ask that you be my mate." He loomed down to her, taking in her blush as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Sessh- I, we, but-" her words wouldnt come out as she blushed deeper, not sure how to proceed. she wanted to say yes, but for some reason, she felt they needed more time. _But why? Your ready now, aren't you? _Her inner beast purred, making itself known. For the past few weeks, she'd been conversing with it, learning strange customs and such. Her beast was more than a part of her, it was an ancient animal she'd never known. It had talked of things she had yet to realize, and taught her tons. Every demon had this voice, though hers told of how half demons often did not. she was beginning to think she was weird.

_Very_. It agreed.

Suddenly, thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo invaded her mind. Swirling inside were the images forced upon her of him and the undead miko, inviting her into their arms. that alone sickened her. Kikyo sickened her. the idea that someone who didnt have a heartbeat could love made her ball her fists in anger. Kagome couldn't explain it. Before she could let those thoughts completely consume her, she thought of Kagura and Sesshomaru.

There was no anger directed at either of them. The idea of being with two people before had been disgusting, but she couldnt completely ignore the pull she had to both of these two demons. her beast seemed to purr in agreement.

She left her thoughts and looked back to Sesshomaru. She needed to process this.

"Sesshomaru, im not rejecting you, i swear, i just... i need time." she pulled away from him, turning to look in the direction of Kagura. From their spot at the treeline, she could see her hut, and the wind enchantress through the opened doorway, holding the flower Kagome had taken back from the field. She held it in her slender fingers, spinning it this way and that, an almost adorable expression on her porcelain face. Her grin was contagious, and as she was about to head back, completely forgetting the prior conversation, she felt a hand lightly caress her waist. She turned her head to look behind her ever so slightly at its owner, and her smile immediately fell.

Sesshomaru's normal mask had fallen once again, most likely without his knowing. His worry and what looked like, dare she say, fear, on his face was apparent. When he saw her frown, his mask went back up, and he tilted his head in Kagura's direction.

"I will await your answer. There is no rush. Just know that I am very serious about us."

with that, he left the treeline, disappearing into the thick foliage. Reaching out with her aura, she felt it. Though she had said she wasnt rejecting him, his beast had not taken it that way. He was in pain from her answer, and in turn, that had pained her. With that new knowledge, she ran back to the hut, on the brink of tears.


	6. NOT AN UPDATE, AU lore time :)

**I dont want to give too mach away, but i do want to explain the double mates theory.**

**So, how I've set this up in my plot graphs, is that first born full demon heirs, (specificly kings and queens) have the ability to take two mates. These mates do NOT have to be romanticly involved.**

**Often times, the case is for royal/political marriages, or in the case of needing an heir. (in my AU, only mated pairs may have children)**

**Several years down the road, if the first mate to the king/queen, (emperor/empress, lord/lady, how ever you may adress them) wasnt their true mate, and they find their intended mate, they may mark and take them both.**

** (for the sake of this story)**

**Take Inukimi and Toga. They mated for the sake of politics and and heir. Later on, he found Izayoi. The women bonded after a while, but it wasnt always giggles and fun.**

**Izayoi became his romantic lover, as Inukimi remained political. She is a great strategist, and who could be a better war general than someone who couldnt betray you due to mate bonds? exactly.**

**After several hundred years, the power trio became more comfortable together, and thus, in some cases, they become more of a poly relationship.**

**Im not giving away anything on Sessh, Kagome, and Kagura yet, nor have i decided which route I may take :)**

**But, If in any case it could happen, Kagura is the heir/firstborn set to be queen of the east. She could also take another mate if she mated Sesshomaru. Kagome, however, is different. She is a weird case, but as of right now in the story, (depending on the route I take) she is not a full demon heir. Therefore, she could not take two of her own mates.**

**I have many, MANY ideas for this story, none of them alike. I may create different path arcs, im not sure yet. but hopefully this clears up some questions! **


	7. Give them a bow

**Merry Christmas!**

**Short chapter, but i literally have had block for months**

**Holy**** cow. I want to apologise for my absence. Ive been working like crazy, and unfortunately it got the better of me. I can't say i'll update every week, because if that means im forcing myself to write, then it won't come out well.**

Sesshomaru had been gone a while. Kagura and Kagome had opted to talk to eachother more, but Kagura was a busy woman. She spent half her time in the air, patroling and keeping a look out for Sesshomaru. After a day or two, both women were beginning to wonder what was going on. He never left without letting someone know of his plans.

Kagura sat in the field, braiding Rins hair while she made flower crowns. Kagome sat on the edge of the well, watching the two. Over the course of two days, she'd gotten to know Kagura quicker than anyone she'd ever met before. Kagome came to think of her as a sister. With her playful demenor and witty comebacks, she thoroughly enjoyed her company. it was easy to be around her, and it had felt like she'd known her for years.

She began to think back on the bond Sesshomaru said they'd shared. He had talked about mates, and bonds and right before he'd disappeared, he asked her to be his mate. Was it wrong to say no? Wrong to want time? She knew what he'd wanted, but what if she wasnt ready? And though she liked Kagura, she wasnt keen on sharing. During their "moment", she'd learned of Sesshomaru and Kagura's planned marriage to overthrow her father, and everything inbetween. She definitely didnt want to ruin all their careful planning, it was another reason she'd asked for time.

Sango walked through the field toward Kagome, awkwardly waving at Kagura. Kagura gave her a smirk, and Rin giggled. Sango was getting use to Kagura hanging around. She wasnt the worst company, but she felt that Kagome overlooked her now. When they once were sisters, closer than anyone, they now stood apart, what felt like a canyon between them. Maybe it was that, with Kagome being a half demon, she wanted the company of a demon. Maybe Kagura understood her better. Kagome seemed to laugh a bit more when she was around.

"Kagome, has Sesshomaru came back yet? I wanted to report patrols, but he isnt here." she asked the girl, sitting next to her on the well ledge. Kagome looked up to the slayer, thinking about the guard Sesshomaru had posted around the village. Seeing as the humans were scared of the sudden influx of demons after the loss and betrayal of Inuyasha, he had appointed Sango as an officer in his guard. It was like she had been picked simply to be an ambassador for the humans. Little did the other demons know, she was highly skilled, and her constant and non-stop training had assured her that failure was no option.

She quickly, within a week, rose to the position of commander, showing those demons what she was made of. Sesshomaru knew of her strength, giving her every opportunity in the world to rise and conquer. He wanted only the strongest in his ranks, and spieces was of no matter.

Kagome shook her head, confirming with Sango that she hadnt a clue where he could have gone. "I suppose you could tell Kagura, she's more than capable to help if somethings amiss." she shrugged, and Kagura looked up, hearing her name. She patted the girl as she got up, a flower crown adorning her head. She made her way over to the others and stood, attention fully on the slayer.

"Worry not, I am one with the West Wind." she spoke, balling a fist in front of her chest, bowing low. Sango returned the gesture, eyes wide, not thinking she'd ever hear those words. After a long meeting with Sesshomaru and the other commander, who stepped down to her second in command, she'd learned the secret codes to look for in notes, such as the pen name White Fang, Cloud Nine, and many others. And West Wind was a term used only by a single being. She was the wind, one of Sesshomaru's most trusted allies. Though she'd been here, Sango hadnt realized that Kagura was Cloud Nine, the West Wind. She hadn't even known what kind of demon she was. Sango quickly relayed the prior patrols.

"The border of the village is secure, but Inuyasha was spotted west of this well here, late last night. Though we had intended to capture, he was chased off in the early hours of the morning, heading south. I know not what he wants, but he was looking for something." Kagura stilled. having seen Kagome's memories, she knew who this man was. Hesitation taken as being uninformed, Sango started to tell of the nuisance she spoke of.

"Inuyasha is the half brother of Sesshomaru. He has been banished for crimes of-" She was cut off by the hard look in Kagura's eyes, along with the hand she raised. Looking to Kagome, both girls took note of how she kept watch if the treeline, signaling Rin to go into her open arms. Now seeming unsure of her surroundings, she lifted the girl, who placed one of her flower crowns on her head. Kagura turned back to Sango.

"My apologies, I know of Inuyasha's betrayal. This area is now secure, no?"

Sango nodded in affirmation, glancing at Kagome once more. "After the chase, I had a larger perimeter posted. We will not tolerate being watched, and absolutely no harm will come of anyone by his hands here, ever _again._" Sango's voice took on a feral tone, surprising both demons. Her usual level-headed gaze was angry, bright eyes burning with the need to seek justice. Human or not, this woman was a force, even Kagura swallowed hard. She would not be messing with this female. Kagome sighed in relief, smiling to Rin, who giggled a bit, she set the girl down. Seeing as the area was safe, she still kept watch around, though her shoulders seemed to relax a bit. Having Sango to back her up always seemed to make everything easier.

"So, Kagura, Sesshomaru informed me that you were the commander of the Northern army. I may only be Captain of the guard posted here in Edo, but id love a new sparring partner. Kagome's not much for fighting, and the monk cant take me hand to hand. Care to give me a challenge?" Sango smirked. she knew she was no match for this demon. in fact, not a single member of her guard here was. And as if that wasn't enough, no one here could last over 10 seconds with Sesshomaru. He alone told of how she was one of the few in his guard that handled him the longest. Kagura, however, was possibly just as powerful as him. Sango expected no less from a demon born into nobility, the only princess of the Northern Lands. what she didn't expect, however, was Kagome's interruption.

"Sango, how about we try? I know I haven't fought with you in ages, but I've learned a few things." She eyed Kagura, smiling to herself. She hadn't actually been able to try any fighting since her turn, and after seeing Kagura's fairly long life, she had some ideas. Sango's wide eyed expression turned to a devilish grin, and she dropped all her weapons but one. backing away from the well and farther into the clearing, she waved to Kagome, eyes gleaming with a passion no one had seen in a while. Kagome stepped forward, not entirely sure how she could achieve victory over her long time friend. She never had before.

Sango looked back, taking her Hiraikotsu and readying herself. She didnt know what to expect, but it sure wasn't what she witnessed.

Kagome took a wide stance, giving herself plenty of room to pivit and adjust. Putting her arm up in front of her, she closed her eyes, bringing her other arm up to towards her ear. With an audible groan, she pulled her arm back, revealing a bow made completely of reiki. she smirked, aiming towards Sango.

Sango rose her hiraikotsu to block, amd with a twinge, Kagome sent the arrow flying. While Sango was defending, Kagome used her newfound demonic speed to launch herself behind her opponent. Had the been anyone else, her punch might have sent her enemy flying. In this case, Sango avoided it with ease, launching her weapon with a force akin to demon kind.

With a loud thud, Kagome was knocked off balance, tumbling into the dirt. She quickly shot up, growling. In the fall, her obi fell off her head, revealing that she no longer had hanyou ears. Sango glamced at Kagura, who shared the same awestruck expression.

In that moment of hesitation, Kagome lept onto Sango, and they tussled for a good minute, until ultimately the demon overtook the slayer. She admitted defeat, and In a fit of pants and giggles, both girls rolled onto their backs, physically exhausted. Sango looked to her sister in awe.

"where did you learn the reiki bow? That was awesome!" Kagome blushed, clearly embarrassed. She looked up to an equally proud Kagura.

"Well, I actually learned from Kagura, about power manifestation. I never tryed it though. I believe I can do that with reiki and youki, but I didnt want to risk actually hurting you." She giggle when Sango huffed. "So you took it easy on me!" She hollered, tackling the other girl, who started giggling again. they were interrupted by a low chuckle.

"I see I have nothing to fear, leaving you all alone." They all looked up to see a stoic Sesshomaru, who had surveyed the entire fight. Kagome jumped up, clearly embarrassed again for being caught on the ground. Sesshomaru let out another chuckle.

"Don't let me spoil your fun, everyone deserves to act like pups once in a-" He cut himself off as he notice Kagomes uncovered head. Briskly walking to her, he ran fingers through her hair. Not finding what he was looking for, he went to push her hair back to reveal elven shells. Sesshomaru momentarily froze, as Kagura and Sango watched in mortified interest.

"Whats the problem?" Kagome asked as she noticed her hair didnt fall forward. She touched the side of her head only to freeze herself. _Where did these come from?!_

Clearly panicked, the whole ensomble stared at Kagome, eyes wide in confusion. The first person to break the impenetrable silence was Sesshomaru.

"Just who are you, Kagome?"

**I'll try to update more, but this single chapter has literally taken months. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**_~Ninja_**


End file.
